


The Jig is up

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Final Banquet, Interviews, Journalists, M/M, alcohol confidence, just a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After getting some words from the medalists, the press hones in on Victor. Yuuri figures he needs to safe his fiance, but Mila might have served him a bit too much confidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> I've been wanting to write this one for nearly 2 weeks now.  
> First thought it would be part of my Spades series, but it is good as a standalone.

Interviews are part of the job as a competitive athlete. Luckily the ISU only allows the press to occupy the banquet hall for about 15 minutes, which means that there is just enough time for them to get all the medal winners, some random comments from the other people and they are gone. Poorly it does seem that there are some pesky reporters who see more profit in harassing Victor then to actually talking to the medalists. 

Yuuri knows it will only be a few minutes when Victor will cave in and make comments to the press. Dreading how he will talk about the thing Yuuri did the night after his SP, he is keeping a more than close watch to them. For now Yakov is keeping Victor with his back to them, but for how long. He feels a light nudge against his arm, looking back he can see it's from the Russian girl Mila. 

"You seem worried. I sneaked this in, was planning to open it once Yakov and the other coaches were talking to the sponsors, but you look like you could use a sip to get lose." Yuuri looks down at her hand, all he can see is her holding a cap from a bottle. It isn't till she moves he realizes the liquid in it is absolutely clear.  
"Don't worry. I was here last year, I know what you can take. This will only clear the edge of things." 

Yuuri knows this little bit won't get him drunk, probably not even tipsy. It's just that once he starts drinking he usually forgets where to stop. He is about to decline when he catches one of the press calling out to Victor. He takes the cap and tosses it down before either he or Mila can say anything else. His eyes immediately water from the amount of alcohol burning down his throat. This stuff is way more potent than a few glasses of champagne would have been. He gives Mila a smile when he looks up as he can feel his mind numbing.

"Thank you Mila. Remind me to thank you again later." He then turns around and starts to walk in the direction of Victor, who has just turned to the press surrounding him. 

"Mr. Katsuki, please hold. We are not done asking you questions." Yuuri looks over his shoulder to the journalist.  
"But I am done, I want to hug my Fiance and as you are all planning to bug him with questions about me anyway, you can just ask them with me there." He ignores the outcry, as he forgot that perhaps not everybody was aware of the significance of there rings just yet. 

The journalists turn around as one being and actually follow Yuuri as a flock of chicks that just got their imprint. Leaving the skaters in their wake. JJ is a bit disappointed as he was in the middle of a good story, but the others are actually glad this part of the night is over. Chris moves up to Mila and asks her what just happened to Yuuri as he had seen her talk to him before he did his thing. When she shows him the cap, he nicely informs her that due to the higher alcohol percentage in vodka and Yuuri tossing it down instead of sipping it, he is probably well in the intoxicated department. Yuri feels the need to call her Baba again, and in a not so affectionate way. All the skaters look toward where Yuuri just steps in and wraps his arms around Victor. Phichit pulls out his phone and runs over, making certain he has a good spot to film it all.

"Mr. Nikiforov, Victor. You state that you will be competing in the Russian nationals. Those are only a few weeks away, and most competitors have been training since the off season. Are you not scared that as you haven't done anything yet, all you'll do is embarrass yourself..." 

"Hmpff." The journalist is taken aback from the cut-in but soon realizes it's not Victor that interrupted him but actually Yuuri. Who takes the moment of silence to step up to Victor and wrap his arms around him. Looking at the Journalist, Yuuri's face first looks as if he's going to scold him, but then smiles a smile more radiant then the sun. "The only one embarrassing themselves right now is you. So I think you must be new and not know whom it is you are talking about." 

He then turns his attention to Victor. Grabs his tie and pulls him down for a chaste kiss on the cheek. Victor's ears get a slight blush to them and many cameras flash. Yuuri then looks back at the unfortunate Journalist.

"My Victor, will shine on that Ice like the champion he is. He will set bars so high you'd wish they'd never be before and he will bring me back a Gold medal to kiss." He cradles against Victor while saying this but his eyes are drilled into the journalists one. Who sees it as a challenge. Sure they were told that the interviews should be with the skaters not the coaches. But Victor announced his return, and Yuuri is here.

"You seem very convinced in his ability to out-skate all those competitors. May I remind you that Yuri Plisetski will also skate and he broke Victors world record on the Short Program." The man grins. Yuuri looks at him unfazed.

"And I broke it on the Free Skate. So, it's just a record and they don't count on Nationals. Everybody knows that. Plus he can always set a new one." Yuuri shrugs his shoulders. 

"But can he set one when he reuses one of his old routines, no matter how much he changes elements, it won't be such a surprise to really get him anywhere." Yuuri blinks at the man. When he feels Victor tense up in his arms he looks at him for a moment, and smiles. Victor relaxes, if only for a small bit.

"And with that, you have proven not to have the slightest idea what kind of man you are dealing with. Why in heavens name would he reuse any of his old routines. This man, is a genius." 

"Even then, two weeks to make and refine a new routine is not going to get him gold." The journalist is getting a very smug tone to his voice. Yakov is nodding, this is what he was telling Victor before they got interrupted. That even if he would join nationals he would have to use an old routine and that would likely not get him a podium mark. But he is looking abit dumbfounded when all Yuuri does as a response to the comment is to laugh. And full-heartedly too. Victor had told him not to worry, which he always does twice as hard when that boy says something like that, but the Japanese Yuuri's response makes him wonder if there was more to Victor nonchalance than previously thought. 

"Silly, silly you. For the past 8 months all Victor had to do was train me. I'm not a machine, I need sleep, days of. What do you lot think Victor did with that time?" Yuuri gives Victor a sneaky smile. 

"You моя любовь, are an idiot if you thought I had not known. Why do you think I knew in my heart you would go back to the Ice." 

Victor looks at Yuuri in shock. From all the reasons he had never even thought that this could have been a part of his doubt in him. Now all he can wonder is how much did he see, and when did he see it. Plus he can't help but wonder if he has a favorite among them. 

"If you know. Is there one among them that you favor above all else? If so, tell me and I will make it my routine for the nationals." Everybody in the room holds their breath. They though Yuuri had hinted at one maybe two routines, but by Victors words and Yuuri's contemplative look they all realize that there are several instead.  
Then without saying a word, Yuuri suddenly changes position, holding Victor's hands in a way that the press can't -but Phichit can- see. He makes a series of movements with the hands and beams a smile at Victor.

"This is my favorite among them all, and I feel a bit sad that you deliberately have kept it from me." Victor looks at their hands, knowing exactly which routine Yuuri just told him about. Of course it had to be this one. He bends down and plants a kiss on their entangled fingers and Yuuri's ring.

"It wasn't like I was deliberately keeping it from you. I was just only ever able to concentrate if I knew you were not there. If I had known that you knew, I would have talked about it with you and shown you all of it." Then he looks a bit doubtful. "How do you know it though. I made certain Yuuko was out whenever I did this one." 

Yuuri smiles up at him with a smile filled with love, making Victor smile back. It is at that moment clear to all, including the journalist that they are no longer a part of this conversation. The ISU officials take this opportunity to quickly usher all the press out of the room stating their time is up. Leaving Phichit the only one to catch Victor's face on camera once Yuuri finally answers.

"If you remember, it wasn't Yuuko who put my video of me skating your routine online. It were the triplets. You are just lucky that after that incident, we convinced them, that everything filmed in the rink had to be approved off by me and her first. They wouldn't want to put anything online not meant for the public to see, right."

**Author's Note:**

> моя любовь ~ my love
> 
> any comments and kudo's are greatly appreciated. :}


End file.
